<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian by Kool3r, starry_kitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651389">Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r'>Kool3r</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune'>starry_kitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Off Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Crying, Delusions, Gen, mark of evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After time travelling and stopping the dragon Lilliana, the group has decided to stay in the Temple of Sune to rest up and ask questions. Devkis is beginning to feel the pressure of time travel sitting in on herself and tries to hide in her room to cry. Dax however finds her, no matter how many times she tries to run away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Off Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place before Davkis was a thing. Real early stuff that never got uploaded before~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devkis sighed. The last twenty-four or so hours have been crazy. It was beginning to set in on her. She had been speaking with Mr. Elderstaff and asking him questions. She assumed he was exhausted, after everything that had happened that day. Even he wasn’t expecting Lilliana to be a dragon. She thanked Ezra for his attempt at finding her mother, then turned and walked towards the rooms they had been staying in. She’d seen so much. It was all terrifying. </p>
<p>She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she picked up pace towards the rooms. She couldn’t cry in front of them, she wouldn’t allow it. She had to be strong. She had to push her emotions aside and figure out her next steps. She was hoping she wouldn’t run into Dax in the hallway. He had retreated to his and Gorgax’s room after speaking with Ezra himself, and Devkis was hoping that’s where he was.</p>
<p>She arrived at her and Saphielle’s shared room. The elf was currently talking with Ezra herself, so Devkis hoped she wouldn’t be back for a while. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wood. She let out a guttural wail and slid to the floor. It was loud. The thought of someone hearing it lingered in the back of her mind, but at this point she didn’t care. She just wanted her mother back.</p>
<p>She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. The tears were coming again, and this time she didn’t have the will power to stop them. After everything she’s been through, everything she’d seen, it was enough to drive her crazy! Yes, everyone was alive and well, but you can’t just forget watching people bleed out. You definitely cannot just forget that dragon. That huge ass dragon.</p>
<p>Devkis clutched her hair as another wail escaped her through gritted teeth. She had a feeling time travel would have some sort of effect on her, but she didn’t think it’d be this! It wasn’t guilt or anger; it wasn’t depression. Was it fear? This new enemy they were going to face at some point. Would they ever be strong enough to defeat it?</p>
<p>The door vibrated a couple of times. Someone was knocking but she didn’t really notice, or at this point even care. She moved her hands into a hug around herself. Yeah, it was definitely fear she was feeling. Fear for Mr. Row being chased. Fear for the safety of Annabella. Fear that her mother is gone. But most of all, fear for her friends, her newfound family. She wouldn’t let anything happen to them.</p>
<p>She wailed again, this time it was loud and clear. Thoughts of the day before were filling her head. They wouldn’t stop! The door opened behind her, and she was quick to wipe her face with her gloves. She looked up at whoever opened the door, praying they weren’t suspicious about her sitting on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Dax sat in the room he’d been given access to. He sat on the bed, his leather armor laying off to the side next to him. He held a cittern he’d found in the room in his hands. A smile formed as he strummed slowly across the strings; old childhood memories flashing through his head of his father playing, as brief as those memories had been. He had little memory of the man who died when he was very young. He hummed a slow tune as he played, stopping when he heard a loud wailing cry from an adjacent room. He dropped the instrument and rushed out the door, stopping at the closed door to Devkis’s and Saphielle’s room. He knocked gently, listening to the muffled cries he could hear from the other side.</p>
<p>He ran his hand through his hair, almost jumping as another wail echoed within the room. He pulled the door open and stepped in, halting almost immediately as he looked down upon his friend sitting on the floor in tears. He said nothing as she looked up at him. The wistful look on her face was sending him a message. Please leave. Is what he was getting, but that wasn’t going to happen. He stepped around her into the room and sat beside her, putting an arm around her for a moment before leaning back against the wall. He didn’t know what to say that might help her, but if she needed to tell him anything he would be there to listen. He didn’t know how much time passed before he heard her speak.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dax, but I’m okay.” She wiped her face on her glove. “I think I just need some time on my own.”</p>
<p>“Of course. You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to,” Dax smiled, getting to his feet, staring down at her for a moment before leaving the room. He stood outside her closed doorway, his back against the wall as he listened to a window creak open. After a moment he cracked the door open and found the room empty. He ran to the window, watching as she turned the corner of the street and disappeared. With a sigh, he climbed through the window and followed after her down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Devkis wiped her face with her cloak, making sure all the tears were dried up, and tied it back on. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She had to stay strong, and that meant to stop crying. She was upset at herself for being loud enough for Dax to come and check on her, but she was thankful he was there. She wasn’t alone in this, even though she felt that way quite often. He didn’t say anything while he was there, but his presence allowed her to calm down and regain her composure.</p>
<p>She ran her fingers through her brown hair and pulled the tie out from the end. The loose curls fell around her shoulders, just touching the bottom of her shoulder blades. She moved over to the window and gazed at her reflection. She could feel the tears returning. With her hair down like this she looked so much like her mother, if you ignored the horns. Devkis squeezed her eyes shut and wrangled her hair back into the braid. She swung the braid over her shoulder and pulled the hood of her cloak up. She carefully maneuvered her horns into the two holes in it. Unconventional at hiding what she was? Yes, but it hid her face well.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped her. She needed some fresh air. Devkis pushed the window panes open and felt the cold air bite her nose. She gripped the sill and jumped out into the empty streets. After Lilliana and Annabella were revealed, the guard was quick to usher people away. To keep those who already drank that vile potion away from anyone they could potentially harm.</p>
<p>The silent streets gave Devkis some thinking room. The bustle inside the temple was a bit much. She trusted Mr. Elderstaff a bit more now, but she felt he was still hiding something. </p>
<p>She tried to think back to moments before she stabbed herself and who was there. She didn’t remember seeing the half-elf in the room. There was a bald man in fancy armor, Annabella, Lilliana, and maybe a short guy? Her memory of everyone there was a little fuzzy. Was one of them Ezra? Or was he just not there? It was kind of suspicious, but right now he was the only clue to her heritage, and the only clue to her mother’s whereabouts. She felt she had to trust him. He led them to Pinerun where she met Mr. Row. He warned her there, and now he was on the run. She hoped that he would be okay.</p>
<p>She made her way towards the marketplace. She was hoping they were still open, but to her disdain the guards have closed them down. ‘Fair enough’. She thought. Don’t want to give those enemies of the sovereign any weaponry. But did they have to close ALL the shops? She huffed and decided to keep moving on. There had to be something open, right?</p>
<p>She stopped walking and turned around when she heard a boot scuff, but no one was there. She was hoping it was just her imagination, but better be prepared than not. She turned back and continued walking. If someone was following her, she needed them to think she didn’t hear or see anything, despite the latter being true.</p>
<p>She turned down the next street and groaned at the empty stalls. What did she think she’d find out here anyways? She was in a huge city. The guards had to be excellent at their job, or it wouldn’t be a safe place. ‘No stone left unturned.’ Another boot scuff sounded behind her, this time loud and clear. She turned around, teeth bared, but faltered when her eyes fell on him. “Dax?”</p>
<p>His strong hand gripped her neck and shoved her into a nearby wall. She clawed at the obstruction to her airway. She kicked her feet and wrapped her tail around his forearm trying to free herself. She tried to talk, but his grip tightened and she only managed a gasp.</p>
<p>A grin spread on his face. “I’m tired of your secrets. You cause nothing but trouble.” He punched her in the gut and her struggling stopped. Her tail slid off his arm and hung beside her. “Did you ever think I was getting close to you for reasons beyond being your friend?”<br/>Devkis squeaked out a response. She was beginning to get light headed. Tears streamed down her face. It didn’t matter trying to be strong now. She was alone. She always was. <br/>Footsteps came running up to them. Devkis’s gaze was beginning to blur, but a familiar half-drow came into view from the side. ‘Dax? What is going on…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed from a distance as she walked from shop to shop, all of which were closed. Or so he assumed, since neither of them actually tried checking the doors. He continued to follow, stopping out of sight as she turned around and looked in his direction. The thought crossed his mind that she might have seen him, but she turned back and kept going. He continued following her, keeping a little more distance as she turned another corner. </p>
<p>He slowed his pacing briefly as he moved on, but heard muffled sounds from her direction. Quickly he rushed around the corner and saw… just her? She was gripping her neck and struggling, leaning against the wall. Her tail hung beside her when she stopped thrashing, but she was still gripping at something around her neck. Dax was worried something was choking her and ran over. Tears were streaming down her face. Something was definitely off. He gently reached up and pried her fingers off her throat. She opened her eyes and yelped, her hands flailing and he stepped back.</p>
<p>“Get away from me! Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>“Dev, what are you talking about?” He reached his hand up but she smacked it away. </p>
<p>“Don’t pretend like you weren’t just choking me!”</p>
<p>Dax stared at her. What the hell was she talking about? “Dev, it wasn’t me. I came up to you struggling against yourself.”</p>
<p>“No! You were choking me!” She hid her face in her hands, sobs shaking her shoulders. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong, and Dax didn’t know how to help.</p>
<p>He gently reached up and pulled her hands down. She tugged away from him, shrieking as he grabbed her, causing him to let go and hold his hands up.</p>
<p>“Dev, I don’t know what’s going on. That wasn’t me!” Dax whispered as calmly as he could, his own heart racing as he watched her shiver. He slid his jacket off and swung it around her, letting it hang over her shoulders to warm her up. It showed off his special made dagger holsters, both of which were attached to light leather straps that hung just below his arms like one might see for firearms.</p>
<p>He stood in front of her, locking his eyes with hers as he carefully took he hood down and lifted his hands gently to the sides of her face, running his thumbs gingerly beneath her eyes, wiping tears away, “I’m not going to hurt you, Dev. I will never hurt you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Devkis flinched when he first touched her face, but relaxed as the world around her came back. Dax’s touch reminded her of her childhood, when her mother would wipe away her tears and whisper calming things. Even as a child Devkis didn’t cry much, but her mother was always there when she did. The tears were flowing again, but this time for a different reason.</p>
<p>The two stood there for what felt like eternity. “I want… to stop crying,” She spoke, her voice a little hoarse. Was it from screaming? Crying? Her throat didn’t hurt at all… Devkis’s thoughts were becoming clear, and more and more questions were rising up. </p>
<p>She gently pushed Dax away, too scared to back up into the wall, and wiped her face one final time with her glove. She left her arm up, not wanting to see anyone right now, and not wanting Dax to see her cry anymore. She was tired of feeling vulnerable. She hated the feeling. It clawed at her chest and crept up in her mind. </p>
<p>“Dev, are you… okay?” Dax struggled to find the right words. Of course, she wasn’t okay, what kind of question was that?</p>
<p>A smile crept onto her face, but her eyes were still obscured by her arm. “Define, okay.” She lowered her arm and met Dax’s gaze. “Physically. I’m okay.” She noted the hoarseness of her voice was gone. “Emotionally and mentally, I’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>Dax’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded, not wanting to push her any further. Now that she was okay his gaze darted around the area. Was this a side effect of the time travel? Was someone casting something on her that made her freak out? He didn’t see anyone, but that didn’t mean they weren’t around. For all he knew though, she could just be exhausted.</p>
<p>“So, what happened?” She didn’t get an answer, but she guessed by the way he was looking around he was trying to find out. Devkis had never experienced anything like this before. It was strange. She didn’t like it. </p>
<p>She adjusted her own shoulders and was caught off guard by the extra weight resting on them. She looked down at herself, then to Dax. She had his jacket on. “Don’t you need this?”</p>
<p>His gaze returned to hers. “You were cold, so I don’t mind sharing it, for now.” He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>“What? I don’t get to keep it? It’s so nice~” She teased and lightly punched him in the arm. “C’mon, let’s get back before they notice we’re gone.” The two began the trek back to the temple. Dax was confused by the sudden change in her emotions, but she wasn’t isolating herself anymore, so he took it as a win.</p>
<p>On the way back some orcs that Devkis recognized were making their way away from the stage area. They carried different ‘instruments’ as they walked by, including the confetti goat they never got to use. That was when Devkis saw it, and she knew if she saw it, Dax had already seen it.</p>
<p>He was already on his way over when she grasped his arm with the tattoo and pulled him back. He looked back at her, confused at why she would stop him. “They might have answers-“</p>
<p>“Last time you came back with a bloody nose.” ‘Last time’. A chill made its way up her spine. She didn’t like that.</p>
<p>“Dev, I have to talk to them.”</p>
<p>“You told me everything you got out of them, and I already told you everything.” The words didn’t sit right on her tongue. ‘Again’, she was talking about things that, to everyone else, never happened.</p>
<p>“I can use that to get better answers.”</p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>Dax stared at her. She just shouted at him. He needed to know about his mom, and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass by. He tugged his arm away. “I can handle a bloody nose.” </p>
<p>Devkis shook her head. “I may not know how you got the bloody nose, but you told me you only talked to one of them. There’s a whole group of them and I’m not going to let you get hurt.”</p>
<p>Dax scoffed at her lack of trust in his abilities. He could handle himself. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>She watched as the orcs began to make their way over. Her outburst must have grabbed their attention. Thinking quickly, she yanked off her right glove and forced it onto Dax’s arm, covering his tattoo.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you kids be inside?” The tallest of the orcs asked as they approached.</p>
<p>“We aren’t kids, but yeah, I’m sure the guards will be here soon so we need to get going. Thanks for, uh, checking on us c’mon Dax let’s go.” She tugged on his arm in a desperate attempt to get him to come along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took everything Dax had not to tug his arm away from his friend and start throwing questions at the orcs, but everything he just went through to help Dev flooded his mind. She was smiling again, and now was begging him to let the orcs go. He froze as she took his hand and slid it into one of her own gloves, which covered just over the tattoo on his forearm. There was no doubt if the orc with the nearly matching tattoo saw it, it would likely cause them more problems. With a heavy sigh, he looked at the woman and frowned.</p>
<p>“Okay, you win. We’ll go back.”</p>
<p>“Great~” Devkis’s immediate sigh of relief made Dax smile, realizing he already had what he needed now.</p>
<p>“We were actually headed back to the temple, but thanks for your concern,” Dax waved to the approaching orcs, moving with Devkis as she tugged on his other arm. Leaving the orcs behind, they made their way back toward the temple.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Dev. I’ve been looking for answers for so long it’s just difficult for me to not take that opportunity, even if nothing new came of it.” He stopped and turned to face her “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you shared what I’d told you. I will do everything I can to help you as well, no matter what.”</p>
<p>Devkis turned to face Dax, a smile was spread across her face. “Thank you, that means a lot.” She averted her gaze to a blue bird flying by. She thought about Mr. Row, and how he was in danger right now. “If someone had the info I needed, I’d definitely want them to share it.”</p>
<p>A gust of wind blew by, and Devkis gripped the jacket around her tighter. The wind caught her hair and pulled the tie from the end. The brown locks fell around her shoulders as the gust died down, and some of the strands fell in her face. Dax reached out to move them, but she was faster and moved them herself. His gaze fell onto her hand. It was orange with matching stripes. However, his gaze also fell onto a strange, light orange spiky circle mark on her right hand.</p>
<p>“I must not have tied it tight enough.” She laughed a bit, but it quickly vanished when she noticed him staring at her hand. The same hand she took the glove off to protect him from any damage his tattoo could cause.</p>
<p>She pulled her hand down and into the jacket. Her gaze diverted to the ground. “I don’t know what it means.” Her voice was quieter now. “My mother didn’t either, just that it was part of me. A strange birthmark.” She returned her gaze to him, but instead of the warm eyes of her sunny personality, they were cold like the air around them. “My father called it the mark of evil.”</p>
<p>She looked down into the jacket, fixated on the birthmark. “Not too many people know I have it. Just my parents, and now you.” She looked back at him. “You can’t tell anyone. If it’s bad, I need it hidden.”</p>
<p>Dax opened his mouth to say something, but decided to just nod instead. He pulled her glove off his hand and handed it back. She took it and slid it on, flexing her fingers in the familiar fitting. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Dax.” Her gaze met his again, and he felt a smile grow on his face at that warm gaze again. “You made me feel, not alone.” </p>
<p>“Anytime you need it, I’ll listen.” He wanted to pull her into a hug, but was unsure if she’d let him. He was beginning to really notice her fiery personality. Quick to change her emotion, and could still hurt even when she’s cold. It was interesting how well she was able to hold back and hide it, since the others didn’t notice. He felt that if something truly ever made her mad, that something would be burnt to cinders. Literally. Though he questioned why he thought that, he’d never seen her use magic outside of Mage Hand and Hunter’s Mark.</p>
<p>Devkis pulled her hand into the jacket again, brushing up against a book tucked in the pocket. She froze. This was the journal! Her gaze moved up to meet his, and he greeted her with a quizzical look. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded and pulled the jacket tighter around her.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, but figured he knew what she was freaking out about. “You can read it if you want.” She gave him a weird look. “It’s not my personal one, so I don’t really care.”</p>
<p>She gripped the jacket and turned towards the temple. “Right, uh, we should get back. I want to get back in the room before Saphielle comes back.” She began walking, glancing back at him. “Are you coming?”</p>
<p>He took a couple quick steps to catch up and walked beside her. Their trip back was mostly silence. Dax watched ahead as they walked while she buried her nose in the journal, reading about everything within. The questions with answers. The Red Hand, that they all knew now was the Crimson Hand. She was impressed with the detailed maps.</p>
<p>“You draw maps really well.” She glanced up at him, but he kept his gaze forward. They were almost to the temple. “Do you draw other things?”</p>
<p>“I’ve dabbled, though I didn’t draw the maps. That was the person who was putting those responses to the questions in.”</p>
<p>Devkis nodded to the response. That made sense.</p>
<p>They got back to the window to her and Saphielle’s room and she turned to him. She removed the jacket and handed it back. He slipped it on and stretched his shoulders. It felt nice to have it back. </p>
<p>“Are you wanting to sneak in through my window?” She jumped up and sat on the windowsill. Her tail hung out while she crossed her legs. A mischievous smile crossed her lips. “’cause I don’t feel like letting you in.”</p>
<p>A grin crossed his face. Dax took that as a challenge. “You don’t think I can sneak in by you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know you can, but I won’t make it easy.” She laughed a bit and swung herself into the room. She leaned over and rested her elbows on the windowsill. “I don’t know how you managed to tear down my carefully constructed walls so easily, but don’t expect it to happen often.” She laughed a bit. Her tail swayed back in forth, the tip twitching occasionally. “Which reminds me.” She reached to her side and held the green dagger out for him to see. The blade had lost its mystical glow. “This doesn’t work anymore, so don’t stab me with it, okay?”</p>
<p>Dax stared at the blade. He knew it was how she time traveled to get back and warn them, but he really never thought of how. Did he stab her? Did she stab herself? How had it happened? He wondered how he would have even reacted.</p>
<p>Devkis saw he was lost in thought and punched him in the arm. “Don’t think too much about it okay? We’re all alive.” She turned her back to him and leaned against the windowsill. “But I will say you didn’t stab me.”</p>
<p>He nodded. Good, that made him feel better. Why?</p>
<p>Devkis glanced back at him. “Oh, by the way, did you ever summon your familiar? I remember you buying the stuff from that shop, but I don’t know if you ever did summon it.” She turned back and face him again. “I’d like to see it when you do. I love animals.” A grin spread on her face and she reached up, closing the window between them. She knew it wouldn’t stop him from sneaking in, but it didn’t stop her from sticking her tongue out at him from the other side of the glass. After she saw him laugh, she held her hand up with one particular finger raised.</p>
<p>He returned the gesture and watched her laugh. She reached up and tried to run her fingers through her messy hair, but wasn’t having much luck. He disappeared from the window and she sighed. How the hell did he tear her walls down?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>